


Konspirasi Karaoke

by bloodyfingerling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Karaoke, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Other, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfingerling/pseuds/bloodyfingerling
Summary: "Cuss, karaokean!!"Karaokean bareng Atsumu, Hinata dan Bokuto? Bye, Sakusa pengen meninggal aja.
Kudos: 2





	Konspirasi Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross-posting! Masih belum familiar sama settingan AO3, tapi pelan-pelan aku mulai lumayan paham. Salah satu fic yang dibikin saat suntuk butuh ketawa. Sulit memang kehidupan ini ya khalayak, mau ketawa aja nyari bahan sendiri :(

“ _Guys, let’s go karaoke_!!”

Saat mendengar ajakan laknat Bokuto disetujui oleh mayoritas anggota MSBY Black Jackals, Sakusa Kiyoomi sudah tarik selembar kertas dan pergi ke pojokan. Nulis surat wasiat. Beberapa waktu lalu, klub voli ini sudah terasa seperti kebun binatang dengan adanya makhluk kelebihan energi semacam Bokuto Kotaro yang dikompori oleh banyolan tiada akhir dari Miya Atsumu. Sekarang, mereka kedatangan pemain muda berbakat yang jauh-jauh terbang dari Brazil. Sakusa sudah menaruh harapan tinggi akan presentasi orang waras yang dapat mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap hidup di dalam tim yang sebenarnya cukup garang di lapangan tapi ambyar di luar lapangan ini.

“Cuss karokean!!!”

Yang datang ternyata si cebol oranye mantan no.10 Karasuno.

_Bye._

Sakusa pengen meninggal aja.

* * *

Sakusa Kiyoomi dikenal sebagai anak gaul Tokyo. Saat bocah-bocah buluk seumurnya di Akademi Itachiyama masih jubel-jubelan di kereta, ia sudah naik mbim-mbim mevvah yang disetir supir berjas. Begitu kelas 2 dan setelah mendapat SIM, Sakusa menyetir sendiri mbim-mbim mevvahnya ke sekolah. Malahan, waktu diundang ke kamp pelatihan timnas U-19 di Tokyo kala itu, Sakusa ditegur oleh panitia penyelenggara karena datang bawa mbim-mbim mevvah. Katanya takut mengundang kesenjangan sosial dan iri hati dari bocah-bocah yang datang dari pelosok desa kayak Hoshiumi atau Kageyama. Tapi Sakusa mah bodo amat. Sirik kan tanda tak mampu. Kalau bukan karena Komori yang maksa Sakusa harus tidur untel-untelan sama temen-temen barunya di timnas U-19 biar makin akrab dan setidaknya punya teman, Sakusa sudah bersiap kabur ke hotel mevvah terdekat— _staycation_ sekalian _creambath_.

Oke, balik lagi ngebahas karaoke. Jadi, buat Sakusa kegiatan karaoke sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh meski ia bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi. Mama-papanya punya ruangan karaoke sendiri di rumah mereka yang gede banget itu (FYI, papa-mamanya Omi-Omi itu salah satu _crazy rich Japanese_. _Bath tub_ kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya saja dibangun persis seperti _onsen_ pegunungan yang saking luasnya bisa dipakai berenang; dan kalau bertandang ke kediaman keluarga Sakusa, pihak _security_ akan mengantar tamu menggunakan _cable car_ dari gerbang ke pintu masuk, melewati padang rumput asri dan bukit teletabis).

Bukan karaoke yang membuat Sakusa nggak mau ikut rekan-rekan setimnya jalan bareng. Asli, bukan. Suaranya juga nggak jelek-jelek banget. Komori dulu pernah mendaftarkannya ikut Itachiyama Mencari Bakat, tapi nyanyi dan main voli tidak bisa ditampilkan bersamaan makanya Sakusa di diskualifikasi.

Tapi jalan bareng makhluk-makhluk liar semi-manusia ini yang membuatnya bermasalah. Khalayak awam pasti kepincut dengan tampang ganteng (dan lucu, untuk kasusnya Hinata) dan _body_ mereka uhlala aduhai semampai. Nggak jarang juga mereka di stop para fans dan diajak foto bareng. Atlet klub professional yang sering masuk TV, memiliki _channel_ yutub ngetop berisikan _vlog_ kehidupan sehari-hari yang anggotanya yang masing-masing memiliki akun instagram yang centang biru memang beda. Sakusa kadang bingung, MSBY Black Jackals ini klub voli atau agensi _idol_ , coba? Kemarin dia baru saja menolak tawaran jadi bintang tamu _podcast_. Atsumu sama Bokuto malah ditawari main film bokep dan dengan polosnya langsung he’eh capcus gas terus. Untung kapten Shugo langsung tahu dan mereka di-ruqyah dua hari dua malam setelahnya.

Nggak tahu aja mereka dalamnya para _ikemen_ itu isinya siluman rubah, siluman gagak dan siluman burung hantu yang sepak terjang tabiatnya suka bikin sakit kepala sebelah. Bulan kemarin, Sakusa Kiyoomi sudah didiagnosa kecanduan oskadon gara-gara keseringan ngurus mereka.

Kemana dua bule itu? Dan juga kapten? dan juga libero mereka? Apakah ini semacam konspirasi untuk membuat Sakusa akrab dengan tim sepermainannya? Kenapa mereka mendadak bilang nggak bisa dan menyisakan Omi-Omi sendirian mengurus makhluk-makhluk begajulan ini?! Tangmentang si kapten, dua bule dan si libero dari MSBY adalah angkatan sepuh (25 tahun keatas sudah dianggap sepuh. Inunaki selalu berkilah tidak ingin mengurus kumpulan bocah bau kencur padahal dia sendiri juga masih kelihatan kayak anak SMP. Adriah pernah berurusan sama polisi saat jalan sama Inunaki, dia dituduh tukang perkosa bocah _shota_ ; kan kasihan. Asal kalian tahu saja, Adriah luarnya aja _heavy metal_ , hati dan jiwanya _heavy rotation._ Padahal yang angkatan sepuh malah lebih takut Inunaki yang ngajak Adriah berbuat khilaf, secara libero gemoy mereka memang terkenal ‘suka gigit’), Sakusa sebagai orang terwaras dari angkatan muda diharuskan mengasuh tiga siluman ini?!

Sakusa udah bilang belom, kalau dia pengen meninggal aja?

“Wuah, biliknya luas banget! Kayak aula kondangan!!”

Hinata, yang selalu heboh dengan segala hal berbinar-binar melihat lampu disko dan ruangan luas tempat mereka akan karaoke. Bokuto yang kesenengan karena karpetnya empuk, mendadak guling-guling. Atsumu yang nggak tahan dengan cerah senyuman dan manis wajah Hinata, cuma diam-diam update _IG story_ dengan lubang hidung berdarah. Siluman rubah tengik itu belum mau ngaku kalau dia jatuh hati pada si cebol oranye walaupun semua orang sudah tahu, kalau si matahari mungil itu pacarnya ada di klub tetangga, _setter_ muda super belagu yang jadi bintang iklan bumbu _curry_.

“Hinata, aula kondangan itu apa?” tanya Sakusa bingung.

“Omi-san nggak pernah pergi kondangan, apa?” tanya Hinata sewot. “Itu, lho! Kalo ke kondangannya orang kaya, kan di gedung gede, tuh! Gedung yang nggak ada isinya, yang buat kondangan doang!”

Atsumu dan Bokuto sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar penuturan Hinata.

“Aula kondangan jidatmu.” Sakusa memberikan _tackling_ maut yang membuat Hinata terjengkang. Untung ia mendarat dengan sukses di sofa empuk ruang karaoke. “Itu namanya _BALLROOM_ , bocah katro!”

“Aduh! Kenapa dibilang _ballroom?_ Kan nggak ada bolanya!” balas Hinata lagi.

“ _Ball_ itu nggak selalu artinya bola.” Tiba-tiba Sakusa memberi kursus dadakan Bahasa Inggris karena kasihan sama Hinata. Katanya 4 tahun di Brazil kok bahasa Inggrisnya masih jeblok gini sih ini anak? “Bisa juga artinya ‘ _formal gathering_ ’—kondangan, kalo masih nggak ngerti!”

“Jadi, kalau _basketball_ itu artinya ‘basket kondangan’?” tanya Bokuto.

“Kalau _tennisball_ artinya ‘tenis kondangan’, dong?” sahut Hinata.

“Kalau _volleyball_ jadinya ‘voli kondangan', dong?”

Anak dan bapak burung beda spesies itu terngakak bahagia atas lawakan receh tersebut. Atsumu yang bahasa Inggrisnya nggak jeblok-jeblok amat cuma bisa cekikikan. Yaaa, nggak salah, sih. Penempatan kata terjemahannya nggak sesuai aja. Sakusa cuma diam mematung, antara pengen ketawa sama pengen ngebacok dua guru-murid yang bodohnya nggak ada obat ini.

“Katanya lama di Brazil. Kenapa bahasa Inggrismu masih ngawur, sih?” Keluh Sakusa.

“Bahasa Inggrisnya Omi-Omi beda, sih.” Atsumu membalas sewot. “ _British Hogwarts.”_

Si sulung Miya yang suka kecentilan itu sukses kejengkang karena di-tackling sama Sakusa.

“Aduh, kok aku kena juga?!” Protes Atsumu.

“Karena lu ikutan ketawa.” tukas Sakusa pedas. “Buruan elah kalau mau karaoke. Kita bayar ruangan _VIP_ bukan buat ngomongin kondangan, kan?”

“Oh, iya-iya!” Bokuto berinisiatif mengambil mikrofon. “Aku duluan yang pilih lagu, ya?”

* * *

Perasaan Sakusa udah bilang, kalau dia mau meninggal aja.

Dia yakin sih, dia bakalan masuk neraka. Komori suka menasehati, sikap jijik-an dan mulut julidnya itu sering menyakiti banyak orang. Meski bukan ustadz, Sakusa meyakini bahwa siksaan di neraka adalah balasan dari perbuatan jahat seseorang semasa hidupnya. Sempat terbersit penasaran siksaan macam apa yang akan ditimpakan seseorang di neraka nanti. Dibakar? Disetrika? Disuruh makan krim sup panas pake sedotan? Ditinggal selingkuh sama pacar setelah nungguin keluar dari penjara?

Apapun itu, tampaknya lebih baik daripada menonton Bokuto berkaraoke.

> **_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't_ **
> 
> **_My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_**

Bokuto naik ke atas meja, nungging-nungging heboh sesuai video klip anakonda yang memang isinya mengenai goyang-goyang pantat. Entah kenapa, Atsumu dan Hinata malah menganggap aksi binal itu adalah perbuatan keren. Hinata sudah sibuk bikin instastory, sementara Atsumu malah dengan bangsatnya _live streaming_ instagram. Yang nonton 5000 orang. Hapenya Sakusa jadi ikutan rame gara-gara postingan ini.

Sakusa mengingatkan dirinya untuk minta maaf sama Komori. Mungkin karena sejak kecil ia suka judes pada si sepupu kesayangan, dia harus menghadapi siksaan menyaksikan Bokuto Kotaro dengan suara cempreng beceknya, lebih banyak _hey hey hey_ karena engap nggak bisa ngikutin lirik lagunya yang nge-rap dan bahasa Inggris pula (Bokuto nggak usah ditanya level bahasa Inggrisnya; cuma sekedar _yes, no, thank you, i love you, fuck you_ dan _no smoking)_ , dan goyangan pantatnya yang anarkis. Sakusa suka sih yang tebal-tebal sekal mengkal. Untungnya Wakatoshi sudah bercokol di hatinya sejak lama. Sekarang Sakusa paham, kenapa manusia sekece Akaashi mau-maunya pacaran sama makhluk amburadul kayak Bokuto. _Casing-_ nya cucok sih. Kalau udah ngomong, gobloknya ketahuan.

“Uyeaaay, Bokuto-san keren banget!!” Hinata bertepuk tangan heboh.

“ _We want more! we want more!”_ Atsumu dengan laknatnya malah memberi _encore_ ala ABG labil di pensi sekolahan.

“Giliranmu, Omi-Omi!!” Bokuto dengan santuynya melempar mikrofon kearah Sakusa. Untung lemparannya tepat sasaran.

“Eh? Kok aku?” tanya Sakusa ketus.

“Terus, Omi-san mau duduk doang nontonin kita karaokean kayak gadun kesepian?” Hinata menyuarakan protes. “Terus, kita jadi ayam-ayam gemas yang menghiburmu?”

Sakusa melongo. “Heh, bocah. Tahu dari mana istilah gadun sama ayam gemas?”

Ketika Hinata menunjuk Atsumu dengan polosnya, Sakusa refleks menimpuk kepala si siluman rubah brengsek itu dengan benda terdekat—yang dalam kasus ini, adalah kotak tisu. Alasannya mudah, mukanya Atsumu nyebelin. Pokoknya apapun yang berhubungan dengan Atsumu, Sakusa selalu jadi gampang murka. Sensi aja bawaannya, gitu.

“Ogah.” jawab Sakusa singkat, padat, tepat.

“Ayo, dong! Biar seruuu!” Bokuto mengompori.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas, Sakusa akhirnya meraih _remote_ dan mencari lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan. Kenapa sih si oren boncel ini selalu saja sukses membuatnya luluh? Dia gemes, sih. Sakusa belum sadar aja kalau Hinata Shoyo sudah jadi _soft spot_ keduanya sejak nggak ada Komori yang paham Sakusa luar-dalam. Dia mungkin bawel dan petakilan, tapi orangnya baik dan perhatian. Selera tontonan mereka juga kebetulan sama. Minggu lalu, Sakusa sama Hinata _netflix_ -an sampe subuh sambil makan _pizza_ di atas kasur dan berakhir tidur seranjang. Besoknya semua orang khawatir (lagian mana mungkin sih Sakusa yang super _clean freak_ itu bakal makan di kasur, rela kasurnya disentuh orang selain Komori dan Ushiwaka—yang sudah paham dengan standar higienis Sakusa, apalagi membiarkan _orang lain makan di kasurnya_ ). Yang Sakusa ingat, seminggu itu Atsumu nggak mau negur dia sama sekali. Bahkan di latihan dan pertandingan resmi, Sakusa jadi satu-satunya _spiker_ yang nggak dikasih _set up_ sama Atsumu. Pas di jeplakin sama Inunaki: ‘jangan-jangan Atsumu cemburu karena Sakusa dan Hinata bobo bareng’, _bench_ pemain mendadak kebalik. Si sulung Miya auto ngambek tapi nggak mau bilang kenapa, nendang _bench_ jadi jawabannya.

Setelah proses mediasi panjang dengan angkatan sepuh, Atsumu berkata kalau Omi-Omi adalah cowok maruk—udah punya yang ‘gede’ kenapa yang ‘kecil’ masih diembat?

Oh, berarti bener. 

Sakusa manyun, setelah lama pencet-pencet remote akhirnya ia memilih lagu yang simpel. Lagu yang selalu diputar Komori sampai akhirnya ia muak mendengar lagu itu, dan saking nempel di kepalanya, Sakusa bisa auto nyanyi kalau dengar intro-nya. 

> **_So baby let's just turn down the lights_ **
> 
> **_And close the door_ **
> 
> **_Ooh I love that dress_ **
> 
> **_But you won't need it anymore_ **
> 
> **_No you won't need it no more_ **
> 
> **_Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby_ **
> 
> **_Versace on the floor_**

Baik Bokuto, Atsumu dan Hinata melongo. Hei, ini beneran Sakusa Kiyoomi yang judes, julid dan jumawa itu?! Kenapa giliran dia nyanyi ada aura _idol_ yang menyeruak keluar? Salahkan masker laknat yang selama ini selalu menutupi auratnya. Suaranya yang ngebass ngebass seksi itu bisa terdengar lembut agak serak di bilik karaoke ini. Meski mukanya menahan dengki, Atsumu adalah orang yang sportif. Ia tepuk tangan untuk menghormati dan mengakui suara emas Sakusa. Bokuto dan Hinata tahu-tahu sudah punya _lightstick_ , pakai kaos bersablon muka judes Sakusa dan papan bertuliskan _Omi-omi_ serta menyerukan yel-yel dadakan. Total banget nge-fanboy-nya. Sakusa sampe ngeri.

“Heh, Omi-omi kiting-kiting indomie!” seru Atsumu. “Dasar cabul! Lagu ini pasti buat Shoyo, kan?!”

“Apaan sih?” balas Sakusa, kembali dalam mode _default_ -nya selaku karakter antagonis di MSBY Black Jackals.

“Shoyo punya setelan Versace kan?” tanya Atsumu menginterogasi. “Itu, lho! Setelan jas yang dibeliin Omi-omi waktu kau ulang tahun!”

“Ah, itu.” ujar Hinata polos. “Setelan yang kupakai waktu pesta tahun baru.”

“Pasti sengaja kan, kau belikan Shoyo setelan itu biar dia bisa buka baju di hadapanmu?! Kayak lagu yang tadi?!”

Sakusa sudah merogoh saku, lalu minum dua butir oskadon. Cemburu buta Atsumu membuat kepalanya sakit. Tetapi melihat reaksi Hinata yang malah dibuat kebingungan dengan bagaimana Atsumu terus menyerang Sakusa, sang _outside hitter_ lulusan Itachiyama itu mendongak angkuh. Kayaknya si jamet banyak bacot ini perlu dibungkam sedikit.

“Kalau Hinata-nya mau, kau bisa apa? Toh kau juga bukan siapa-siapanya dia.”

Atsumu kicep. Kata _bukan siapa-siapa_ adalah tombak yang sukses menembus kokoronya. Sakit tapi nggak berdarah, woy! Bokuto yang lagi tumben-tumbennya sadar situasi, memberikan mikrofon yang satu lagi beserta remote karaokenya.

“Hinata, giliranmu.”

“Asyiiik!” Dasar Hinata, yang mudah sekali dibuat _distracted_ langsung mencari lagu yang dia mau.

Selagi Bokuto mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, ia mengodekan kepada dua rekan setimnya untuk setidaknya mengurangi ketegangan. Yaelah, nggak cuma teman satu tim dan manajemen MSBY Black Jackals kali yang tahu kalau Atsumu naksir berat sama Hinata. Bahkan para fans yang mayoritas _fujodanshi_ juga ikut mengompori. Padahal Bokuto yang paling dekat sama Hinata—mereka makan bareng, mandi bareng sampai sering Hinata tidur bareng sama Bokuto dan Atsumu nggak pernah cemburu. Selain karena Bokuto sudah punya Akaashi, Hinata memperlakukan Bokuto seperti guru dan kakak—bapak sih, sebetulnya. Buktinya kemarin ketika jam dinding di kamar Hinata habis baterai, ia minta tolong pada Bokuto. Kan Atsumu hari itu juga lagi nganggur.

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi Atsumu memantaskan dirinya bagi Hinata.

“Heh, jamet.” bisik Sakusa. “Kalau emang kau sesuka itu sama Hinata, tembak aja, sih.”

“Tembak, tembak. Dikata itu anak babi hutan, apa?” celetuk Atsumu pedas. “Kalau dia marah, gimana? Kan dia udah lama pacaran sama Tobio-boy. Pake dibela-belain LDR-an Jepang-Brazil.”

“Oh, belum _update_ , ya? Kasihan.” Sakusa terkekeh mengejek. “Hinata-mu kayaknya sekarang sudah jomblo, deh.”

Alis tebal Atsumu menukik bingung. Ia terlonjak pelan ketika Hinata sudah memilih lagu yang ingin dinyanyikan.

> **_Dia pikir_ **
> 
> **_Dia yang paling hebat_ **
> 
> **_Merasa paling jago_ **
> 
> **_Dan paling dahsyat_ **

[Bokuto]: **_Dia memang jago_**

Woy, kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menyanyian lagu masa kanak-kanak gini? Dan juga, cara nyanyinya terlampau emosi. Mirip kuli proyek yang sudah lembur tapi nggak dibayar. Selesai menyanyikan lagu jagoan, Hinata menyodorkan mikrofonnya pada Atsumu. Pemuda _ikemen_ itu tertegun sejenak, tetapi ia malah menawarkan Hinata mengambil gilirannya.

“Kalau kebetulan lagunya aku suka, aku ikutan.” ujarnya diplomatis.

Hinata cuma mengangguk setuju. Ia dan Bokuto asyik pilih lagu. Atsumu melirik Sakusa yang sudah kelihatan bodoamat.

“Dia putus sama Tobio-boy?” tanya Atsumu.

“Kurang tahu.” Sakusa menggedikkan pundaknya. “Tapi belakangan ini mereka udah sering berantem.”

“Kata siapa?”

Sakusa mencemooh. “Kageyama kan curhatnya sama Wakatoshi. Nggak tahu aja dia, kalau Wakatoshi itu diam-diam admin lambe turah.”

“Karena dia pendiam, semua orang senang curhat sama dia.” Atsumu menimpali. “Kayak si ‘Samu. Diam-diam jadi agen intel angkatanku di sekolah dulu. Gossip 3 angkatan dia pasti paling _update_. Kenapa Tobio-boy sama Shoyo berantem?”

> _**Pernahkah kau merasa** _   
>  _**Jarak antara kita** _   
>  _**Kini semakin terasa** _   
>  _**Setelah kau kenal dia** _
> 
> _**Aku tiada percaya** _   
>  _**Teganya kau putuskan** _   
>  _**Indahnya cinta kita** _   
>  _**Yang tak ingin ku akhiri** _   
>  _**Kau pergi tinggalkanku** _
> 
> _**Tak pernahkah kau sadari** _   
>  _**Akulah yang kau sakiti** _   
>  _**Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari** _
> 
> _**Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku** _   
>  _**Hapuskan rasa cintaku** _   
>  _**Akupun ingin bahagia** _   
>  _**Walau tak bersama dia** _

“Kayaknya...” Sakusa melirik Hinata sejenak, menimbang apakah boleh mengatakan hal yang semalam dijadikannya bahan bergunjing dengan Wakatoshi via _chat_. “Hinata sebetulnya sudah jenuh. Kageyama tipe yang over-posesif, tapi hubungan mereka gitu-gitu aja. Hinata mau lebih disayang, tapi tahu sendiri Kageyama kayak apa. Sempat ada kata putus dalam pertengkaran mereka, dan Kageyama mulai mengungkit kalau selama ini dia juga berjuang untuk hubungan mereka.”

“Banyak dikekang dan ditekan, ya?” Atsumu menghela nafas. “Kasihan, ih. Itu anak padahal kalau udah sayang bisa bucin banget.” 

Beruntung Bokuto menjalankan tugasnya sebagai umpan dan _backing_ vokal dengan baik. Atsumu jadi bisa mendapat kabar dari si gebetan hati tanpa harus bertanya dengan gamblang. Kan rugi juga kalau sudah pontang-panting eh ternyata Atsumu malah cuma bahagiain pacar orang. Sakusa kalau lagi baik suka kayak ibu peri, deh. Sayang aja Sakusa lebih sering senewen sama Atsumu atas gelagat jametnya.

> **_Kau sempat ucapkan pisah_ **
> 
> **_Saat kuberanjak pergi_ **
> 
> **_Tapi perasaanku_ **
> 
> **_Tak berpaling darimu_ **
> 
> **_Kau ucapkan jangan pergi_ **
> 
> **_Saat kudatang kembali_ **
> 
> **_Tapi luka ini_ **
> 
> **_Telah membeku tak mencair_ **
> 
> **_Tahukah kamu semalam tadi_ **
> 
> **_Aku menangis_ **
> 
> **_Mengingatmu mengenangmu_ **
> 
> **_Mungkin hatiku terluka dalam_ **
> 
> **_Atau selalu_ **
> 
> **_Terukirkan kenangan kita_ **

“Hey, hey.” Bokuto meletakkan mikrofon yang tadi digunakannya. “ _Daijobu_?”

Sakusa dan Atsumu menoleh. Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan siku. Pundak mungilnya gemetar. Atsumu yang menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak baik-baik saja, langsung menghampiri dan membalik pundaknya dengan kasar.

“Heh, kau kenapa?” tanyanya, dengan nada pilu penuh keputus-asaan. “Bajingan mana yang perlu kuhajar karena sudah membuatmu sedih begini, hmm? Atau kau kangen rumah? Atau suaranya Bokkun bikin telingamu bernanah?”

“Woy, nggak gitu!!” omel Bokuto tersinggung.

“Ihik...hik...Atsumu-saaannnn....huwaaaa!!” Hinata mulai menangis. Sakusa mengerutkan muka dengan raut wajah jijik. Tangisan Hinata jelek banget, kayak akting artis FTV murahan yang suka ditonton pembantunya dirumah. “Aku diputusin Kageyamaaaaa. Lima tahun cintaku sia-sia, dong!? Bakageyama bilang pacaran cuma bikin karir volinya rusaaaak!”

“Uuuu...tayang, tayang. _Kochi-kochi, come to Tsumu-tsumu..._ ”

Atsumu melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Hinata, membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menangis sesenggukan di dadanya. Atsumu ikut menenangkan dengan cara membelai kepalanya, memberikan bertubi-tubi ciuman di kening dan puncak kepalanya juga. Sakusa memandangi Atsumu yang mukanya mupeng-mupeng halu dengan tatapan datar. Bibirnya tidak henti melontarkan hinaan yang meski tanpa suara, Atsumu tahu sekali apa yang dikatakan Sakusa.

“Dasar aer kobokan. Biawak rawa. Tikus comberan. Om-om girang. Fakboi cap gayung. Udah tahu gebetan lu habis di putusin lu malah modus.” begitu yang dilontarkan bibir kejam Sakusa.

Si sulung Miya menjawab dengan acungan jari tengah.

“Cup, cup. Jangan nangis, Hinata...” ucap Bokuto. “Lupain aja Bakageyama yang sudah membuatmu sakit hati. Kan masih ada kami. Aku, Tsumu-tsumu dan Omi-omi akan selalu ada buatmu. Udah, ya. Jangan nangis lagi...”

Sakusa dan Atsumu memandang Bokuto dengan tatapan terkejut. Tumben nih burung celepuk bacotnya lagi waras.

“Bokkun benar.” Atsumu dengan sabar melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Ia mencabut sehelai tisu guna menyeka airmata dan ingus Hinata yang hijau-hijau menggelembung macam bocah kampung. “Ada kami bertiga. Kau tidak perlu sedih, Shoyo.”

“Uwwuuuu, Atsumu-saaan!”

Sakusa udah gumoh, tiba-tiba si oren dan si kuning kembali pelukan. Andai para fans lihat seberapa jijay muka mupengnya Atsumu, dia pasti tidak lagi didaulat sebagai _setter_ terganteng se-Jepang lagi. Eh, ntar dulu. Cewek jaman sekarang kan sukanya emang jamet-jamet fakboi sejenis Atsumu.

“Aku janji, nggak akan menyakitimu seperti Tobio-boy. Lupain aja si bocah belagu itu.” Kata Atsumu sambil membelai pipi Hinata.

“Ciyus?” tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

“Uhm-hm.” Atsumu mengangguk.

“Cungguh?”

“Uhm-hm.”

“Demi apah?”

“De—“

“DEMI PENGUASA BUMI DAN SURGAAAAAHHH!!!” Jawab Bokuto, dengan mikrofon.

Atsumu menoleh, lalu auto goyang pinggul sambil membalas. “KAU YANG TERINDAAAAH. WOO OOO OOOO!!”

Sakusa tepok jidat.

Udah jamet. Bacot. Latah lagi. Kalau bukan karena dia _setter_ andalan MSBY Black Jackals, Sakusa udah pengen matiin Atsumu aja rasanya. Berasa lampu kali ah main dimatiin.

* * *

Sakusa udah bilang kan yah, kalau dia pengen meninggal aja?

Kalau nontonin Bokuto karaokean aja udah kejam macam siksa kubur, Sakusa nggak tahu lagi bagaimana menggambarkan setersiksa apa dirinya harus mendekam disana menonton Miya Atsumu karaokean.

“Hei, hei! Aku mau nyanyi lagu ini buat menghibur Shoyo.” kata Atsumu. “Lagu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Shoyo.”

“Weeey! Lagu apa? Lagu apa?” Si bocah oren inosen itu berseru penuh semangat.

Oh, bagus. Setidaknya pasti lagu roman.

> **_Di geboy geboy mujaer_ **
> 
> **_Nang ning nong nang ning nong_ **
> 
> **_Pat gulipat bangdung ding ser_ **
> 
> **_Hinata jadi nggak kuat_ **
> 
> **_Hinata tergila gila_ **
> 
> **_Hinata jatuh cinta sama seorang biduan_ **

Sakusa cengo mematung kayak stupa candi ketika mendengar lagu yang dipilih Atsumu. dangdut koplo. Jangan lupa goyangan dan cengkok centilnya. Bokuto dan Hinata tampak sangat terhibur. Mereka tertawa sambil tepuk tangan, dan ikutan joged dangdutan sama si jamet Hyogo.

Anjir.

> **_Hinata sakit hati ditinggalkan kekasih_ **
> 
> **_Lalu cari hiburan goyang sama biduan_ **
> 
> **_Ya ya ya ya_ **
> 
> **_Hinata oh Hinata_ **
> 
> **_Urat sarafmu tegang_ **
> 
> **_Biar saya obati dengan geboy mujair_ **
> 
> **_Ya ya ya ya_ **

_Bye._

Sakusa buru-buru ngemil oskadon sebelum kepalanya pecah. Begitu lagunya habis, ia menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya pemandangan udik Atsumu dangdutan sambil bergoyang ala biduan Pantura tidak lagi keliha—

> **_ENTAH APAAAA YANG MERASUKIIII MUUU_ **
> 
> **_HINGGA KAU TEGA MENGKHIANATIKUUUU_ **
> 
> **_YANG TULUS MENCINTAIMUUU?!_**

Iya, bukan Atsumu yang nyanyi tapi Hinata. Atsumu sama Bokuto udah auto goyang silang-silang tangan dan kuncup-kuncup jari, mirip jogedan tiktok yang _matching_ sama lagu itu. Sumpah, Sakusa bukan nggak suka lagu dangdut atau entah lagu apa itu alirannya yang lagi ngetop saat ini. Sikap kampungan mereka bertiga membuat jiwa _borjuis_ -nya menggelinjang ketakutan. Acara karaokean yang harusnya asyik anti anarkis berubah menjadi konser dangdut campur sari. Bokuto bahkan pesen bir angker sama amer orangtua biar suasananya makin pas.

> **_Mas opo kowe lali karo sumpah janjimu_ **
> 
> **_Biyen bakal ngancani urip tekan matiku_ **

Heh, heh, heh! Hinata baru minum es teh manis aja goyangnya bisa liar begitu. Padahal Atsumu yang minum amer orangtua campur marimas sirsak masih anteng-anteng bae. Aduduh, Sakusa refleks ambil hape dan merekam tingkah manis Hinata karaokean ambil goyang ngecor campur goyang gergaji. Jadi patah hati bisa bikin mabuk dan hilang kendali? Luar biasa. Lumayan lah buat bahan kalo lagi kenyang sama yang tebel-tebel semok.

> **_Seperti mati lampuuuuu, ya sayang._ **
> 
> **_Seperti mati lampuuuuuuu_ **
> 
> **_Cintaku padamu ya sayang_ **
> 
> **_Bagai malam tiada berlaluuuuu_**

Sakusa istigfar. Menyesal dia selama ini menyumpahi Atsumu itu jamet. Karena kadangkala, yang _low quality_ lebih mudah dinikmati. Macam film bajakan gitu. Bakat biduan dan mental pantura (denger lagu dangdut dikit auto nyanyi dan goyang seksi) yang dimiliki Atsumu mulai menciptakan halusinasi jorok di kepala Sakusa, bahwa si sulung Miya kayaknya asoy juga kalo di cocol, digado, dan digoyang mentah-mentah ala adegan bokep _hardcore_.

Omi-omi kembali nyemil oskadon. Najis sendiri ngebayangin dirinya bermantap-mantap dengan si jamet itu. Tapi mau gimana, Sakusa ternyata sange juga lihat aksi nakal Atsumu yang sebenarnya tidak berniat menggoda itu. Nggak heran si Miya sulung itu fansnya banyak banget dan rata-rata fanatik. _Effortlessly sexy_ , gitu kalo kata orang bule—sebenernya Adriah sih yang ngomong begitu waktu lihat Inunaki latihan _receive_ sampe nungging-nungging. Sakusa nggak sengaja denger aja.

> **_Sikapmu yang penuh kaaaasih dan sayaaang_ **
> 
> **_Membuatku hai mabuk keeeepayaaaang~_ **

Nah, lho. Kini Atsumu dan Hinata beradu goyang. Patah-patah, lenggak-lenggok, kayang-kayang. Bokuto yang tampaknya pernah berprofesi sebagai penonton bayaran semasa ABG malah asyik sendiri _twerking_ sambil berseru:

“EEEEE AAAA! EE EEE EEE AAAA! ASIK-ASIK, JOSSS!”

Kalo suka yang _shota_ manis gemesin, ada. Kalo suka yang tebel-tebel semok, ada. Kalo suka yang jamet binal dan siap pakai, ada.

Kalo kata pemain mobail lejen, ini namanya _triple kill_.

Lalu benak Sakusa yang seringkali kurang hiburan mulai menciptakan konspirasi. Kalau seks bertiga dinamakan _threesome,_ seks berempat namanya apa?

Mampus.

“WOY, WOY! OMI-OMI HIDUNGNYA BERDARAAH!!”

Ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin Sakusa hampir meninggal kehabisan darah—mimisan akibat jutaan imajinasi cabul yang bikin otaknya konslet. 

* * *

* * *


End file.
